The Hollow way out
by CrowsAce
Summary: The Hollow, how different would it of gone if they lived in a world with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics? The ending won't be the exact same however... (originally posted on Ao3)


Brown eyes were the first to open, groaning the teen sat up, letting out a gasp as he looked around the white room, a fluorescent light buzzed over head. The tanned teen let out another gasp as he spotted the other two teens still passed out on the floor, off to the side he also noticed a typewriter.

Getting up the teen rubbed his head, his mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't seem to focus on anything, glancing around again he scented the air (he didn't know how he knew to do that, but his instincts told him that was the best way to check for danger) the smell of pine and something incredibly sweet were the only things he could detect however, at the moment there seemed to be no danger. Although it was clear that whatever - wherever he was it wasn't entirely 'good'.

Looking over at the other two he decided to go wake them, _maybe they know what's going on,_ he thought to himself. Walking over to the girl first he once again sniffed the air, the smell of pine was a lot stronger now.

"Hey, you ok?" He calls out, but the girl doesn't respond. He goes to grab her shoulder as if to shake her awake but then decides against it, instead he calls out a little louder "Hey!"

Finally, the girl began groaning, her eyes blinking open, before finally focusing on the the tanned teen. Her eyes widened and she screamed in fright. "Who are you?! Where I am?! What's going on?!"

"I dunno I was hoping you knew."

Before the girl could reply another scream interrupted them. "Who are you guys?! Where I am?! What's going on?!"

They both turned to the third person, the boys green eyes were filled with fear.

This boy was the source of the sweetness.

"Yeah, that seems to be the top three questions." The girl said.

"Can either of you remember anything before this?"

The smaller boy and girl looked at each other with worry before looking back at the tanned teen, who looked back solemnly, "Me neither."

The red haired walked over to the typewriter and picked it up. "What's with this typewriter? Do you think we should do something with it? Oh! Maybe we can use it to break the wall!"

"No!" The other two cried out at the same time, the girl walked over to him to take it off him and put it back down, the taller boy following behind looking at the red head through narrowed eyes, "I don't think that would be a good idea… umm, what's your name?"

"It's umm… I dunno."

The girl gave him an odd look. "You don't know?"

"I don't know either." The taller boy said softly

"You both are weird."

The red head shot her a glare. "What's your name then?!"

"It's .. it's… oh God what is happening?" The girl said falling limply against the wall.

"Guys calm down, this isn't the time to panic."

"Pfft I think it's the perfect time to panic!" The red head cried out gripping his hair and pulling, he then began pacing nervously up and down. "We don't know who we are let alone each other or why we're in this strange room with no door or obvious way out! I think now is the perfect time to panic."

Almost instantly before the red head began talking, the taller boy was hit with the sweetest scent again, this time he could smell fear with in it. Reacting on instinct he rushed over to the other boy and placed a hand on the back of his neck causing him to instantly freeze, he pulled him against his chest and began rubbing his chin against his hair, he could practically feel the other boy melt against him. He kept one hand on the back of his neck and used the other to soothingly rub at his back.

He kept it up till the other began purring and nuzzling his chest. The reaction surprised him somewhat so he moved both his hands to the boys shoulders and pulled him back slightly so he could look at him.

"Are you feeling better now?"

The other frowned in confusion staring at the ground before looking at the other face. "Ye-Yeah… I guess… why did you do that?"

"I-I dunno… it was just instinct too."

"Oh!" Both jumped and turned to look at the girl, both had momentarily forgotten she was there.

"Don't you guys remember! It's our other genders! I thought you both smelled different! I think I must be a Beta, you - tall boy - must be an Alpha and you reddy must be an Omega!"

As soon as she said the words knowledge seemed to fill the boys head, it was something they both already new but seemed to have a block on. As soon as he remembered the tanned teen wanted to pull the smaller boy against him however before he could even _breath_ the other boy moved as far from as fast as he could.

"Yeah well I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

The older teen scoffed, "You don't want me to help you?"

"Not like that! In fact not at all I _can_ look after myself."

Before the other could say something rather _insinuating_ back the girl once again interrupted them.

"Hey guys check your pockets!" They both looked over to see her holding a slip of paper.

"Mine says Mira… perhaps that's my name."

"Kai? (Kay) Actually I think it's pronounced like Ki, yeah Kai sounds way better."

"Adam, I guess that's my name."

The three looked at each other before Adam finally spoke up, "Well I guess that's one question answered."

"Yeah but now there's a billion more!" Mira exclaimed.

"Lets focus on getting out of here first." Kai suggested.n

"How?" Mira asked, turning to look at Adam, whilst Kai looked at the typewriter.

Adam looked up and nodded at the grate in the wall. "The vent."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get up there?"

"Hey guys let's just smash the wall and see if we can make a - "

"No!" Adam cried out once again rushing over to take the typewriter off Kai who was holding it above his head. As he grabbed it the sound of stone sliding against stone filled the room and three sets of wide eyes watched as a block came out the wall.

"What did you just do?" Mira said looking over at the two boys.

"Umm, I pressed 'e', maybe it's a puzzle."

"Hmm I get the feeling I'm good at those." Mira said walking over to take the typewriter off of Adam.

After awhile and nothing seemed to be working Kai began his nervous pacing again, ignoring the look Adam was giving him, he began looking around the room, maybe they had missed something?

'Come on, there must be something around here that could help." He muttered out loud.

"That's it, help!" As Mira typed out the word help four more blocks came out of the wall, they now had a way to get the vent! As the two teens celebrated a foul stench entered Kai's nose. Looking down at what looked like a drain in the centre of the room Kai felt fear rise up in his throat as green smoke began pouring out.

"Urmm guys!"

Kai began to back away, feeling a hand around his wrist he looked up to see Mira begin to pull him towards the blocks. "We need to get out of here!"

They both watched in stunned silence as Adam leaped from block to block like a ninja, even for an _alpha_ that wasn't… usual…

"Woah, who is this guy?" Mira asked in awe.

"Pfft big deal, I could probably do that too! I'm just not a show off." And with that Kai took off and jumped up to the brick, barely managing to grab on and very much clearly struggling to pull himself up.

Mira giggled, "And apparently not a good liar."

She made her way over and began helping Kai up. When Kai finally got to the third step he looked back down to see how the gas had swiftly risen, and swallowed hard.

"Kai, Kai!."

"Huh? Oh right."

"Quickly jump over to this block."

"Are you crazy, I'll never reach!"

"Just do it!" Mira called from below.

"You'll make it trust me!"

"Oh, fine." Taking a deep breath Kai jumped across and just for one second he thought he made it until hestarted falling. He barely let out a choked scream when a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him up onto the block and against the others chest he looked up at the others smug expression and let out a nervous chuckle. Soon they were joined by Mira and making their way through the vent. After coming to the end of one tunnel and having to climb up another they finally found a service hatch.

Adam opened it up and looked around, sniffing the air, it was mostly fresh scent of a forest, their didn't seem to be anything dangerous but it was hard to say when he could smell the gas too.

When all three were out and they closed the hatch back up they began looking around for any signs of _something._

"So what do we do now?" Kai asked looking around with renewed panic, he jumped slightly when he heard an owl hoot.

"If we can find a road, we can hitch a ride back to civilisation."

"Sure but where's the - "

"She's lonely…" Kai looked over at Mira with raised eyebrows as she interrupted him.

"Who's lonely?" Adam asked.

"The owl, she's just lonely… how do I know that?"

"You're Mira, you're good at puzzles and are a owl whisper." Adam said with a half smile. She walked over to them both smirking. "I'm starting to think I'm pretty cool."

After they began walking, and talking, they came across a wired fence, "It looks like whoever really doesn't want us to leave."

"Well I'm not staying here!" Kai said running up and grabbing the fence, the other two gasped in horror as the red head was electrocuted and then blasted to the ground, the two rushed over and Mira knelt down to grab his hands only to be shocked to see that they were fine.

"I don't get it, my hands should be toast!"

"You know what, I think this is weirder than my owl thing."

Mira helped him stand up and began brushing invisible dirt off him, he quickly stepped back in annoyance only to run into something solid behind him, he once more quickly side stepped, giving both smirking teens a glare.

Mira tilted her head to the side and her blue eyes let up. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Music… then that must mean there's people!" Kai called out excitedly. Mira took off heading towards the sound. Before Kai could follow however a hand shoot out and grabbed him by the bicep.

"Wait! It could be dangerous."

"It could be people!"

"Yeah, bad people. Just stay close to me ok."

"What why should I - "

"Please! Just humour me!"

"Pfft fine, let's just go already."

Kai turned and running after Mira, Adam's hand still gripped his arm as he too ran beside him, they saw Mira stood outside looking wearily at the building waiting for them.

It looked eerie, perhaps more so due to the dark and silent forest surrounding the building.

"Well come on then." Mira said as she walked over to the building.

t.b.c


End file.
